


Closing Time

by HollyBlue2



Series: Prompt Galore [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College!AU, Dean wears glasses to read, Fluff, M/M, Student!Dean, it's rlly cute, librarian!cas, tattooed!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBlue2/pseuds/HollyBlue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean falls asleep in the library and Cas finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tattooeddean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddean/gifts).



> Wrote this for @tattooeddean (Lisa) on Tumblr because she is a wonderful human with a beautiful soul and 210% deserved this :3

Dean goes into the city library a couple of times a week as it's much quieter than the college library. He sets himself down on the couch rather than at the table, as it's much more comfortable and unpacks his laptop, firing it up before shuffling off to go and find the relevant textbook on the shelves.

Dean quickly locates the book and flicks it to a page talking about gears and camshafts, he really shouldn't have left this essay until the last minute. He's been working on this part of his course for the past three days, he's just got two sections left and he's complete. Dean knows that he's tired but he can't not hand this essay in, it's 8.5% of his grade. He begins by grabbing all the sheets of paper he needs to look at for the essay and spreads them in front of him.

Dean grabs his glasses out of his bag and slides them onto his face. "Damn, faulty vision." He mutters and starts skimming the text for useful information, tapping at the keyboard in bullet points.

He can feel his eyes drooping but he takes a deep breath, stretches a little and carries on. Eventually though, tiredness takes over and his eyes close and his body relaxes against the couch.

And that’s how the library assistant finds him at fifteen minutes to closing.

Castiel make a call out to tell anyone in there that the library was closing soon and then went to do a sweep just to check. He sees the guy with the plaid shirt on that is rucked up slightly as he sleeps, bare skin with an intricate design of dark tattoo littering his hip.

Cas moves closer to go and wake the student up and can hear him breathing quietly. It seems a shame to have to wake him up, he seems so peaceful, except for his crooked glasses on his face which just look downright uncomfortable.

“Hey.” He calls gently, standing next to him. Nothing. “Hello?” He repeats. Clearly this guy was more out of it than he realises. He moves to shake his should, doing so lightly and receiving a groan and a mumble. “Hey, we’re closing soon.” Castiel tells him.

“Wha?” Dean’s eyes open and Cas looks at how green they seem in his bleary eyed state.

“We’re closing soon, you were sleeping.” Dean looks at his watch and rubs his hands over his face, fingers slipping under his glasses and letting them fall back on to his face.

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine.” Cas smiles, and Dean smiles back.

“I’m Cas, by the way.”

“Dean,” He replies. “Dean Winchester.” Cas takes the hand that is thrust in front of him and shakes once before letting go. He could see more tattoos peeking out from underneath his flannel.

“Nice tattoos, by the way.” He tells him, remembering the way they snaked up his side.

“Oh, um, thanks.” Dean blushes but Cas just smile, because damn does that blush make his freckles stand out.

“Come on, you look like you could use a coffee, about five minutes ago.”

“Sure.” Dean smiles, he returns to the papers littering the sofa and the small table beside it, shuffling them into one semi organised pile before stuffing them in his satchel along with his laptop.

“Let me just lock up and I’ll be right with you.”

“Okay, I’ll wait outside.”

* * *

Dean’s leaning against the wall by the door when Cas gets out, he’s got his leather jacket back on. Cas pulls on his dusty blue beanie as he exits and locks the door, stuffing the key in his trouser pocket. Dean smiles as he looks at the crooked beanie on his head.

“It’s kinda wonky.” He points out, tugging at the edge to pull it down a little.

“Huh, well maybe I like it wonky.” He retorts, giggling.

“Just making you look good, that’s all.”

“Are you suggesting that I didn’t look good?” At this Dean blushes, and is thankful for the dimming daylight.

“Um… no, course not. You, uh-” Dean breaks off, not entirely sure what to say to him. With his black hair sticking out from under the edges of the blue beanie, his ocean eyes and pure features, Dean has no idea what to think.

“I, what?” Cas encourages nudging his elbow as they cross the road to the small coffee shop.

“You’reprettyfuckinghot.” He rushes. Dean takes a breath and suddenly finds the sign on the lamp post on the side of the path very interesting. Cas stops them just before the doorway and pulls him to the side.

“I heard. You’re not bad yourself, and maybe you could tell me about your tattoos while we sip lattes?”

“I could do that.” Dean says, he opens the door and lets Cas in first.

“Perfect.”

 

 


End file.
